


To Forget the Din of the World

by CaffieneKitty



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Light Angst, M/M, Tea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-19
Updated: 2011-08-19
Packaged: 2017-12-30 17:29:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1021425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaffieneKitty/pseuds/CaffieneKitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's only one thing to do after a very bad day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Forget the Din of the World

**Author's Note:**

> Title from a quote by T'ien Yiheng found [here](http://www.quotegarden.com/tea.html). A tiny bit of personal therapy, nothing more.
> 
>  
> 
> _Originally posted on Livejournal August 19, 2011_

The door closed slowly behind them. John watched his feet trudging upstairs, hearing Sherlock removing his coat. Neither one spoke.

When he reached the landing, John noticed Sherlock hadn't followed. He turned. Sherlock, face slack, eyes hollow, stared through his railing-slung coat, hands twisting his scarf into knots.

"Sherlock?" John called down.

Sherlock looked up. His expression held something John hadn't seen on his flatmate's face before and couldn't precisely name; defeat, despair, hopelessness. Something so anomalous, John was speechless except for...

"...Tea?"

"I-" Sherlock's eyes dropped to his scarf-tormenting hands. Taking a deep breath, he hung up his scarf. "Yes, John. Thank you."

\- - -  
(That's all.)


End file.
